Current containment apparatus designs have a structure that has doors fixedly mounted at each end of the containment apparatus, with blanking panels mounted in between the doors to cover spaces that are not filled with racks/cabinets. As racks/cabinets are added, blanking panels must then be removed and stored or discarded. In addition, workers installing or maintaining the racks/cabinets may have to walk further to service racks/cabinets located on the inside of the containment apparatus. These issues can prove costly for the customer.